


Broken Crown

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, King Shiro (Voltron), Language of Flowers, M/M, mage keith
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: Como su mano derecha y el mago más poderoso de Altea, Keith Kogane juró proteger a su rey, Takashi Shirogane.Cueste lo que cueste





	Broken Crown

Keith dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los bancos del enorme jardín, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado a pesar de que apenas era medio día. A lo lejos el mago escuchó el trinar de las aves que recién comenzaban a hacer sus nidos en los frondosos árboles del castillo y en las esquinas de las ventanas. Su expresión, generalmente seria a causa de la ansiedad y la preocupación, pronto se fue suavizando. Especialmente cuando una cálida sensación se posó sobre su hombro; una que ya era muy conocida para él.

-Parece que ya no eres tan joven-le escuchó decir a sus espaldas, y aunque Keith no podía verlo casi era capaz de sentir la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios.

-Sólo quiero recordarte que tú eres al menos cinco años mayor- respondió con un suspiro. La risa de Shiro le hizo relajarse casi de inmediato.

-A veces se me olvida, especialmente cuando actúas como si fueras un anciano.

-Eres terrible, ¿lo sabías?

Sonriendo, Shiro se sentó junto a él tranquilamente. Keith le dirigió una breve mirada, deteniéndose especialmente en el mechón de cabello blanco que caía sobre su rostro, producto del cansancio y de la ansiedad que le producía gobernar un reino completo. Tenía 25 años pero a pesar de lo que él dijera Keith pensaba que parecía mucho mayor. Había ascendido al trono con tan sólo 17 tras la muerte de su padre, y desde entonces había consagrado su vida completa a mantener la estabilidad en la región y brindar seguridad a todos los súbditos del reino. Lo había logrado, por supuesto: cada ciudadano respetaba a su Rey y procuraban retribuir sus esfuerzos manteniendo un ambiente cordial y de ayuda.  Sin embargo, a veces, cuando Keith  descubría al mayor dormido sobre su escritorio entre papeles y  mapas, se preguntaba si no estaba sacrificando demasiado.

Keith recordaba a la perfección el día en el que Shiro había sido coronado porque él mismo también había sido nombrado finalmente Consejero y Mago del nuevo Rey. A veces, cuando pensaba en aquel momento, Keith podía  sentir el frío de la espada de Shiro sobre sus hombros mientras era investido o escuchar los susurros de algunas personas a sus espaldas que se preguntaban si realmente su joven rey estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero procuró no poner atención a los murmullos. Keith se había preparado desde su infancia para ocupar su lugar junto al mayor y aunque a lo largo de los siguientes años había probado de mil formas que era digno de ocupar semejante cargo a veces sentía que no era suficiente, especialmente cuando veía al mayor darlo todo sin quejarse.

-…¿Keith?

-¿Eh?

La voz de Shiro le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió, tratando de no mostrar que estaba distraído.

-¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba si tenías hambre, así que iba a sugerirte que almorzáramos y después diéramos un paseo a caballo. ¿Qué tal?

 

Keith sacudió la cabeza ligeramente antes de encogerse de hombros y responder.

 

-En realidad estoy bien, pero si quieres podemos hacerlo.  ¿No se supone que todavía tienes asuntos pendientes?

-Me merezco un día de paz- respondió el mayor con un suspiro- Además, nos caería bien a ambos. ¿Qué dices?

-Si eso quieres. Finalmente tu eres el Rey.

\- Y eso jamás ha importado entre nosotros- fue la respuesta, acompañada de una mueca de disgusto- Ya lo sabes

-Lo siento, lo siento…es sólo que...olvídalo. De acuerdo, vamos. Me caería bien…

-¡Alteza!

 

La repentina voz les hizo a ambos girarse hasta los arcos que servían como entrada al jardín privado de Shiro. Inmediatamente Keith comprendió que se trataba de algo grave: nadie, a excepción de él, tenía permiso de entrar a aquel lugar sin permiso explícito del rey.

 

-¿Hunk? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shiro, levantándose de inmediato.

-Lamento mucho interrumpirlos pero…Tiene que venir a ver esto- respondió el muchacho.

 

Con una mirada rápida, ambos siguieron a Hunk hasta las almenas del castillo, donde un centenar de arqueros observaban a la distancia con las armas preparadas. Al principio Keith no comprendió lo que ocurría, pero cuando el indiscutible llamado de un cuerno de caza seguido por el de los casco de los caballos resonó a la distancia todo quedó claro para él. Reconoció la bandera aún antes de que el ejército se acercara, y de inmediato supo que aquello no iba a salir bien.

 

-Mierda…- escuchó susurrar a uno de los arqueros. Miró a Hunk, pálido junto a Shiro, quien sólo mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-Hunk…

-Sí, Alteza.

-Llama inmediatamente a los Paladines. Los quiero en la sala del Consejo en quince minutos.

-Entendido.

Keith miró a Hunk desaparecer escaleras abajo y luego volvió a clavar su mirada en el mayor.

-Shiro…

-Lo siento, Keith. Ese paseo va a tener que esperar.

* * *

 

Sentado en su habitual asiento junto al rey, Keith escuchó atentamente el informe de los espías que Pidge había enviado para averiguar más sobre el ejército Galra, pero como sospechaba las noticias no eran nada alentadoras. La avanzada se había detenido en un claro cercano a las murallas de Altea y aparentemente el número de soldados era mucho mayor al que ellos habían pronosticado en un inicio. Los espías también habían podido ver al General de lejos, pero Keith no había necesitado escuchar su descripción para saber inmediatamente con quién estaban tratando.

 

-Sugiero una avanzada por la puerta sur – explicaba en aquel momento Lance, a cargo de las cuadrillas de espadachines – Podemos tender ahí una emboscada. Es una buena opción.

-Matt y sus arqueros no van a poder usar ese frente, Lance.  No podrán servirles de apoyo. – Explicó Pidge, visiblemente cansada.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? Si usamos otra puerta seguramente van a adivinar nuestras intenciones.

-Claramente están asediado la ciudad. No se han movido y aparentemente no tienen intenciones de hacerlo. Quizá su estrategia sea quedarse en su campamento hasta que nosotros nos rindamos- Sugirió Hunk prudentemente.

-Hunk tiene razón. No podemos atacar simplemente así. Necesitamos ver sus movimientos, estudiar cuál es su punto débil. ¿Qué piensa, Alteza? – preguntó Pidge.

-No podemos atacar. De hecho… no podemos iniciar una guerra. No vamos a pelear.

 

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron sobre Keith mientras hablaba, incrédulos. Shiro se mantuvo en su sitio, estudiando el mapa de Altea que tenía sobre la mesa aunque en realidad no lo necesitara. Conocía el lugar a la perfección.

 

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y hacer qué, esperar a que nos ataquen primero y nos destrocen? – Reclamó Lance.

-No seas idiota, Lance. Ya oíste a Hunk. No sabemos cuales son sus intenciones y no podemos atacar sin motivo. Claramente lo que quieren es provocarnos para hacernos salir de la ciudad y atacar mientras no estemos. Además…-Añadió, tratando de no mirar a Shiro - todavía no nos recuperamos de la última guerra. Comenzar otra ahora, sin los recursos suficientes, sería una locura.

 

El mayor simplemente se removió un poco para ocultar su mano derecha, la cual alguna vez había sido normal y humana. Durante su última guerra, Shiro la había perdido como consecuencia de una batalla, y a pesar de que Keith y Pidge se las habían ingeniado para crear una prótesis (hecha por ella, infundida en la magia de él), el mayor todavía se sentía bastante incómodo cuando se mencionaba el asunto.

 

-¿Y qué quieres entonces? ¿Llegar a un acuerdo con ellos?

\- ¡No sabes ni siquiera por qué están aquí!

-¡No creo que sea sólo para saludar!

-Basta.

 

La voz de Shiro resonó en la sala, sobresaltándolos a todos. Por un momento Keith pudo leer la ansiedad en su expresión, pero pronto fue sustituida por  la seguridad.

 

-Iré yo. Si hay alguien que debe hablar con el general Galra soy yo.

-Shiro, Lotor no es cualquier general. Es el príncipe heredero de los Galra. Su padre es Zarkon el Destructor. Yo… ellos… - indicó Keith, tratando de no sonar demasiado sentimental – ellos no son cualquier cosa. Nos vemos el deberías subestimarlos.

-Y precisamente por eso debo ser yo quien vaya. Tengo que cerciorarme de sus intenciones.

-Está bien – Suspiró el mago – Iré contigo a negociar.

-No. Tú quédate aquí. Necesito que alguien esté disponible para comandar el ejército si lo que quieren es atacar en cuanto yo salga. Lance, tu vienes conmigo. Pidge, envía mensajeros a la Princesa Allura. Podríamos necesitar refuerzos. Hunk, busca a Matt y reúne a las primeras escuadras en el patio del castillo. Los quiero a todos preparados para cualquier circunstancia. ¿Entendido?

 

El consenso fue general y en menos de tres minutos todos habían abandonado la sala del consejo. Sin embargo, Shiro y Keith se mantuvieron en sus sitios, completamente en silencio.

 

-Yo sé que ellos te han hecho daño, Keith – Susurró el mayor sin siquiera mirarlo. – Recuerdo el día en que Kolivan te trajo aquí. Y sé perfectamente lo que los Galra le hicieron a Krolia… pero no permitiré que eso pase. No van a quitarte nada. No mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

 

Keith no respondió. En su mente, las imágenes de la noche en la que su madre, una desertora del imperio, había sido encontrada por el ejército, todavía estaban frescas en su memoria. Recordaba la desesperada forma en la que ella lo entregó a su padre, mano derecha del rey de Altea, y la forma en la que éste le había asegurado que no se marcharían sin ella. Recordó haber obedecido a su padre, escondiéndose en una pequeña alacena hasta que escuchó los ruidos de la pelea. También pensó en Kolivan, el hombre en quien su madre más confiaba después de su padre y quien lo sacó del escondite cuando ya solo quedaban los ecos de los gritos de ambos. Nunca volvió a saber de ellos.

Precisamente por ello Keith se había unido a la Espada de Marmora, la cofradía mas grande de desertores Galra para aprender a usar sus habilidades mágicas. Había aceptado seguir los pasos de Rex, su padre y convertirse en la mano derecha de Takashi Shirogane, heredero al trono, para quizá poder vengarse un día de los Galra. Pero ahora que los tenía a su disposición, Keith se preguntaba si de verdad sería capaz de arriesgar a Shiro.

 

-Tal vez no sea la mejor opción, pero es lo único que tenemos – continuó el rey – prometo que estaré bien. Solo iré a tantear el terreno, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Sólo… Ten cuidado. Lotor es especialmente peligroso.

-Me lo has dicho – explicó Shiro con una sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta. – Volveré con buenas noticias.

 

Keith hubiera querido creerle. De verdad que si. Pero cuando esa noche Shiro y Lance volvieron y se fijo en la expresión ensombrecida de ambos, el alma de Keith casi se cayó a sus pies.

 

-No hubo negociación. Iremos a la guerra.

 

* * *

 

En realidad, si Keith lo pensaba detenidamente, no era extraño que los Galra tuvieran interés en Altea. Era quizá el reino con mayor riqueza y territorio en todo el continente, por lo cual había sido realmente cuestión de tiempo que vinieran a tratar de derrocarlos. Su modus operandi era básicamente el mismo : atacaban durante la noche, destrozaban el pueblo y tomaban el castillo sin dejar a los regentes con vida. Sin embargo, Keith sabía que Lotor era muy diferente. Había escuchado rumores de que primero trataba de convencer a los reinos de unirse voluntariamente a él y formar parte del Imperio, pero si se negaban los destrozaba. Algunos se habían rendido a voluntad, asustados por el peso de la presión que él ejercía, pero otros se habían negado. Claramente, no habían vivido para contarlo.

 

Pero todos ellos habían sido reinos pequeños, se trataba de convencer Keith mientras cabalgaba entre las filas del ejército para corroborar que todo estuviera marchando en orden. Aunque todavía estuvieran en números rojos, Altea era increíblemente más grande que todos aquellos territorios que los Galra habían tomado. Sin embargo, ellos seguían superándolos en número. La ansiedad corroía a Keith desde dentro, pero si él la estaba pasando mal era obvio que para Shiro era demasiado aunque no lo demostrara. Vestido con su armadura y su capa blanca, el rey se paseaba ansioso repartiendo órdenes e instrucciones. La idea era establecer el campamento fuera de Altea y alejar la pelea lo mas posible de la ciudad, mientras que una parte del ejército se quedaba dentro para protegerla en caso de una posible invasión. Como era costumbre, los Paladines estarían junto a su rey, pero el hermano de Pidge, Matt, lideraría el ejército interno. En caso de necesitar refuerzos, un mensajero había avisado ya a la Princesa Allura. El plan era solido y cada quien conocía su sitio. Sólo era necesario ejecutarlo.

 

-¿Estás nervioso?

A su lado, Shiro enfundaba la espada, montado ya en su caballo negro. Keith se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Ya sabía que íbamos a llegar a esto. Solo era cuestión de hacerlo formal.

-Me gustaría decirte que es la última guerra que vamos a pelear, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. Además, ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poco de emoción?

 

Ambos rieron unos segundos antes de colocarse frente a las pesadas puertas de hierro de la ciudad. A su alrededor, el ejército de Altea permanecía de pie, perfectamente alineado y listo para marchar. Pronto, los cuatro Paladines restantes ocuparon también sus lugares, vistiendo el color de su facción. Sólo faltaba la señal.

 

-Keith…

-¿Si?

-¿Estás conmigo?

 

El ligero titubeo en la voz del rey le hizo mirarlo fijamente. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y Keith sintió cómo el sonrojó cubría sus propias mejillas. Sin embargo, sonrió.

 

-Te juré lealtad hace años. No te voy a abandonar ahora, ni nunca.

La sonrisa de Shiro, cálida, le recordó a los días de sol, a épocas más dulces donde sólo eran ellos Keith y Shiro, y no aquel papel que ahora debían representar.

 

-Cuando todo esto acabe, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Podrás esperar?

-Podré esperar.

 

La expresión del Rey se tornó sería mientras dirigía una última mirada a su séquito y a sus soldados. A lo lejos se escuchaban los vítores de los ciudadanos despidiendo a su propia gente, al monarca vestido de negro y blanco que cumplía con su deber. Keith se preguntó quién de ellos volvería.

 

-¡Abran las puertas!

 

El ejército comenzó a avanzar.

 

* * *

 

 

Desde su posición, Keith era capaz de observar casi a la perfección el campo de batalla. Los Galra habían sido mucho peor de lo que habían pronosticado, pero de alguna forma habían logrado sobrevivir al asedio y a las constantes peleas. Sin embargo, el precio había sido bastante alto. Los caídos aumentaban considerablemente y el número de recursos se agotaba día a día. Keith suponía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los dos cayeran : el ejército o la ciudad.

A su alrededor escuchaba los gritos de los soldados mientras él mismo utilizaba sus hechizos para proteger y atacar a todos los enemigos posibles. Sentía el cuerpo pesado por el esfuerzo que suponía generar tanta magia sin el tiempo de reposo que la teoría sugería, pero se trataba de una circunstancia excepcional y Keith estaba gastando todos sus recursos en ello. A pesar de eso su cuerpo todavía se movía entre el campo de batalla, atacando y defendiéndose como fuera posible.

 

-¡Keith!

 

La repentina voz de Lance le hizo mirarlo durante un segundo antes de lanzarle un hechizo a otro soldado Galra para hacerle caer a la tierra. Asintió levemente y dirigió su atención al siguiente.

 

-Éste no es un buen momento, Lance!

-¡Mira allá!

 

El menor atendió la sugerencia y dirigió su mirada hasta la soberbia figura que reconoció de inmediato. Ataviado de púrpura, Lotor se abría paso entre los soldados de la caballería para acercarse a Shiro, quien combatía no muy alejado de allí.

 

-¡Shiro! ¡Mierda, Shiro!

 

Ambos echaron a correr hacia él lo más aprisa que pudieron, repeliendo los ataques enemigos como podían. Keith no podía dejar de gritar su nombre, desesperado por hacerse oír entre el ruido para advertirle mientras sentía como el corazón se atoraba en su garganta. Un jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando Lotor levantó la espada, apuntando directo a su espalda.

 

-¡Takashi!

 

Shiro se detuvo un segundo y se giró, pero fue demasiado tarde. El mandoble de la espada de Lotor le hizo caer estrepitosamente mientras emitía un grito de dolor que a Keith le causó escalofríos . Como pudo se apresuró a llegar hasta él y le sujetó en sus brazos, sintiendo de inmediato la sangre ajena empapar sus ropas.

 

-¡Lance, toca a retirada! ¡Repliegue! – gritó, usando un hechizo para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Un segundo después pudo escuchar el sonido del cuerno y el trotar de miles de pasos obedeciendo la orden.

 

Cuando levantó la mirada pudo ver la sonrisa triunfante en los labios de Lotor. Sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía sin pensar y con la poca energía que le quedaba lanzó un hechizo en su contra, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Lotor lo esquivó con facilidad mientras reía con suficiencia.

 

-Primera advertencia.

 

Keith jamás había sentido tantas ganas de asesinar a alguien.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien. Sólo está durmiendo – fue la respuesta de Hunk al salir de la tienda de Shiro. – La verdad es que podrá estar de nuevo en acción pronto, pero si no lo hubieras ayudado…

-Ya lo sé.

 

El silencio a su alrededor era denso. Todo el campamento sentía la pesadumbre de tener a su rey caído y Keith sabía que la moral estaba muy baja. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de no fijarse en las miradas interrogantes que parecían juzgar cada acción suya. “¿Y ahora que?”

 

-Keith, creo que no hace falta que te lo diga, ¿verdad? – preguntó el Paladín. Keith negó levemente.

-No sabemos si Allura recibió el mensaje y en caso de que así hubiera sido ella todavía está demasiado lejos de nosotros. A su ejército le tomaría alrededor de dos semanas más llegar aquí, y no podemos… seguir peleando es una locura – continuó Hunk, mordiéndose los labios levemente. – Además… se están acabando las provisiones y nosotros somos lo único entre los Galra y la ciudad. Si caemos…

-Hunk, basta – suspiró el otro. – Lo sé. No vamos a ganar

-Pero tampoco nos podemos rendir. Él no lo aceptaría – indicó Hunk, refiriéndose a Shiro – Y sin él, eres el único que puede dirigir este ejército.

 

Por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, Hunk tenía razón. Sin Shiro dispuesto el único al mando era él mismo. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía tomar decisiones apresuradas. Sus opciones eran escasas, pero tenía bien claro que no quería volver a verlo herido…

Una idea cruzó repentinamente por su cabeza, tan clara y concisa que se preguntó por qué no lo había pensado antes. Podía funcionar. En realidad… era terriblemente posible que funcionara.

Echó un último vistazo a Shiro antes de tomar su capa y envolverse en ella. Sorprendido, Hunk lo miró fijamente, parpadeando.

 

-¿Keith?

-Cuida de él hasta que regrese, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo que… que no tardaré – indicó, tratando de ocultar su voz temblorosa.

-De acuerdo – concedió, no muy convencido.

-Gracias.

 

Keith se apresuró a salir, buscando su caballo con la mirada. Red se acercó deprisa y él tomó las riendas, suspirando profundamente, mientras rogaba al cielo que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 

* * *

 

Afortunadamente para él, todos en el campamento ya dormían cuando él regresó. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se dirigió a la tienda de Shiro y entró a escondidas tras dejar a Red de nuevo en el improvisado establo, suspirando aliviado.

 

-Keith…

 

La voz de Shiro le hizo sobresaltarse. Chasqueó los dedos para encender una pequeña llama entre ellos y volteó a verlo, sentado en su lecho. Aún a media luz se veía completamente pálido, probablemente debido a la pérdida de sangre.

 

-¿Qué haces despierto? Recuéstate…la herida

-Estoy bien, sólo…desorientado.

 

Como pudo, Keith alcanzó una lámpara y usó la llama para encenderla. Las sombras bailaron en las improvisadas paredes de la tienda mientras él se acercaba al mayor y se sentaba a su lado.

 

-Recuéstate-insistió el mago, tratando de sonreír- No te esfuerces demasiado. Vine simplemente a ver cómo estabas. Lamento haberte despertado- explicó, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Sin embargo, la mano de Shiro se cerró sobre su muñeca.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –Susurró.- Tú te estás esforzando demasiado.

-Es mi trabajo, Shiro. No...no te preocupes por mí- fue la respuesta de Keith en un hilo de voz.- Ahora duerme de nuevo. ¿Te duele?

Shiro negó con la cabeza.

-Quédate.

Keith no pudo negarse.

 

Se sentó de nuevo a un lado suyo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello alborotado. Sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y aunque trató de disfrazarlo era más que obvio que el mayor lo había notado.

 

-Deberías descansar

-Yo no soy el que está herido- indicó Keith tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, pero se detuvo cuando notó cómo el rostro de Shiro se ensombrecía- Lo siento…no quería… olvídalo. Estoy bien, ¿sabes? Tú sólo preocúpate por descansar. Pronto podrás volver a levantarte.

 

El suspiro de Shiro le hizo estremecerse. Keith continuó inmediatamente:

 

-T-Todos en el campamento están esperando por ti. Ya… ya nos hemos encargado de todo, así que descuida. Los soldados de Pidge están haciendo guardia en el perímetro, y los de Lance se encargaron ya de reparar el equipo dañado.  La gente de Hunk se ocupó de tratar a todos los heridos, por lo cual no debes preocuparte. Estamos …estaremos bien. ¿De acuerdo?

-Keith…

-¿Sí?

-Hay…algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Estoy aquí para ti- fue la respuesta del menor, tratando de sonreír. -¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que planee algún contraataque, una ofensiva? Estoy…

-Keith, por favor. Yo…-el mayor suspiró- no es nada de eso. Sólo…si no salgo vivo de esta…

-Shiro, no digas esas cosas- exclamó el mago, mordiéndose los labios-Estarás bien. Vamos a volver al castillo pronto y podremos ir a cabalgar. Todo va a salir bien, te lo juro….

-Escucha- la voz de Shiro fue un susurro tan bajo que Keith pensó que estaba por quedarse dormido, pero cuando sintió la mano del mayor buscando la suya se dio cuenta de que iba completamente en serio, así que se mantuvo en silencio para dejarle hablar.- No sé si vayamos a sobrevivir a esto. Yo…quizá debí escucharte y no entrar en guerra,pero tu sabes que el reino siempre ha sido mi prioridad. Tú más que nadie lo comprende y…y la verdad es que no puedo dejar que algo le pase. La gente…todos dependen de mí, de nosotros. Pero ahora ya no sé si voy a sobrevivir, así que…quiero que por favor termines esto en mi nombre, ¿vale? Sé que los otros paladines estarán contigo hasta el final, yo lo sé…

-Shiro…

-No, espera. No he terminado- silenció el mayor- Nunca habría podido llegar tan lejos sin ti. El día que llegaste a mi vida fue el mejor de todos. Keith…no comprendes, no tienes ni siquiera la más remota idea de lo mucho que estoy en deuda contigo. Y si voy a morir aquí, si este es el final y no hay más para mí… quiero que sepas que te amo.

Las palabras de Shiro resonaron en su cabeza. Por un momento pensó que era un sueño, que estaba ya dormido en su tienda y que todo aquello era algo que su imaginación y tantos años de anhelo habían creado en su mente. Pero la mano de Shiro apretando suavemente la suya se sentía tan real como las lágrimas que ahora caían sobre su rostro y de las cuales ni siquiera se había percatado. Estaba tan conmovido que ni siquiera era capaz de responder.

-No sé si merezco que me correspondas. No espero siquiera sobrevivir a esto. Pero si lo hacemos, si salimos vivos…me encantaría casarme contigo, reinar juntos como hemos hecho hasta ahora, pero dándote el lugar que te mereces. No como mi consejero. No como mi vasallo…sino como mi consorte.

 

Keith se arrojó a sus brazos sin dudarlo, abrazándolo delicadamente mientras trataba de no echarse a llorar mientras el mayor acariciaba su espalda con calma. Cuando por fin tuvo de nuevo la fuerza necesaria habló, con la voz entrecortada.

 

-¿Era esto lo que querías preguntarme....?

 

Shiro asintió.

 

Como pudo, Keith se incorporó lentamente, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su manga. Sentía su corazón estrujándose en su pecho,pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que había estado esperando durante años. Se inclinó con cuidado hasta sentir el cálido aliento de Shiro golpeando su rostro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quién de los dos eliminó la distancia entre ambos, pero cuando finalmente lo notó sus labios ya tocaban los ajenos en un beso lento y profundo que ambos siempre habían deseado. Sus manos acariciaban dulcemente el rostro de su rey mientras sentía la mano del mayor enredándose en su cabello, buscando más contacto. Ni siquiera cuando el aire les comenzó a faltar quisieron apartarse demasiado el uno del otro, así que Keith se limitó a apoyar su frente en la de él.

 

-Todo este tiempo sólo te he visto a ti – Susurró suavemente –. Me he negado a abandonarte porque yo también te amo, Shiro. Desde el día que llegué aquí me prometí que sería lo suficientemente bueno como para poder estar a tu lado, como fuera… y traté de negar lo que sentía, traté de ocultarlo, pero no puedo… ya no…Te amo, Shiro, te amo…

 

El mayor volvió a buscar sus labios para fundirse en un nuevo beso, más demandante que el anterior. Con cuidado, Keith empujó a Shiro de nuevo sobre su lecho, pero cuando sintió los brazos ajenos tirar de él se detuvo un momento.

 

-Espera… hay… hay algo que quiero darte.

 

Keith tomó la mano izquierda de Shiro ante su atenta mirada y suspiró profundamente, susurrando algunas palabras que el mayor no fue capaz de entender. Pasó su mano sobre la parte interior de su muñeca y luego sobre la ajena, dejando una marca permanente en ambas.

 

-¿Un tatuaje? – preguntó el mayor, mirando sus manos.

-Es… un sello – respondió Keith, levemente sonrojado-. Según… Según la tradición del… del gremio de los magos, cuando uno de nosotros decide consagrar su vida a alguien lo marca con un sello de protección que es irrepetible, es decir… sólo tu y yo tenemos esta marca. Si.. Si algo pasara, el sello te protegerá.

 

Shiro miró el sello con una sonrisa antes de besar sus labios, acariciando su rostro con cuidado.

 

-¿Es así como ustedes demuestran lo que sienten?

-Si así quieres verlo. Los magos.. Sólo podemos crear este sello una vez en la vida. Es… en teoría, es un lazo eterno – explicó con dificultad.

 

Los brazos de Shiro se enredaron de nuevo alrededor de su cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia sí. La calidez ajena le hizo sonreír, porque aunque no era la primera vez que se tocaban sí era la primera en que sentía algo más que sólo amistad.

 

-Volveremos. Te lo juro. Volveremos juntos y reinaremos juntos. No me separare jamás de tu lado. – Susurró Shiro, besando su oído y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Keith se estremeció.

-Tu herida…

-Voy a estar bien – Aseguró el mayor, deslizando la mano sobre su entrepierna lentamente. – Vamos a estar bien.

 

Keith sabía que no. Pero prefirió engañarse a sí mismo cuando dejó que Shiro levantara su túnica y colara la mano debajo para acariciar su piel.

 

* * *

 

El frío de la madrugada golpeó su rostro mientras cabalgaba entre los frondosos árboles del bosque. Había caído rocío y las gotas se agolpaban en las plantas, dándole al bosque un inusual pero agradable verdor. Se ajustó la capa para mantenerse seco entre la neblina y suspiró, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro Lotor ya estaba allí, montado en su corcel negro con ornamentos púrpura. La sonrisa que esbozó le hizo querer asesinarlo.

 

-No pensé que realmente fueras a aceptar mi trato.

-Soy un hombre de palabra, Lotor de los Galra. Y espero que tu también lo seas – afirmó Keith, tratando de sonar más convencido de lo que realmente estaba.

-Y lo soy. Mis tropas están levantando el campamento y se irán tan pronto se disipe la niebla. No tienes por qué temer. – Replicó con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale.

 

Lotor rió. Su voz se expandió por todo el claro en un eco que casi pareció malévolo.

 

-Debes de tener muy buenos motivos para ofrecerte, Keith Kogane, último de tu linaje y Maestro de la Espada de Marmora, el mago más poderoso de todos los Reinos Unificados, como recompensa en lugar de todo un reino completo.

-Son motivos que no voy a discutir con alguien como tú – escupió el menor.

-Claro, claro. Tienes razón. No tengo por qué conocerlos – Indicó el Príncipe, sonriendo- Pero intuyo que tienen que ver con el Rey…

-Basta. Sólo… cumple tu parte. Yo… yo voy a obedecerte de ahora en adelante. – Susurró Keith, bajando la mirada. – Estoy a tu servicio.

 

La mirada que Lotor le dirigió fue como la de un animal a punto de cazar a su presa.

-Justamente las palabras que quería escuchar.

 

“Lo siento tanto, Shiro… “

 

 

* * *

 

 

El sonido del metal y de miles de pasos despertaron a Shiro. Confundido, se incorporó en su lecho, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado y desorientado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y por un momento se preguntó dónde estaba, hasta que lentamente recordó la guerra. Seguían en el campamento.

Se levantó lentamente, pues todavía sentía el dolor de la herida que Lotor le había causado en la espalda. Sin embargo, por alguna razón éste había disminuido considerablemente si lo comparaba con el día anterior, pero aún debía ser cuidadoso. Se estaba vistiendo cuando de pronto Lance entró a la tienda, respirando agitadamente.

 

-Shiro….es decir, Alteza…tiene que ver esto.

 

Ayudado por el Paladín, Shiro salió de la tienda y observó a lo lejos con el catalejo que Hunk, apostado fuera de sus aposentos, le tendía. El ejército enemigo se estaba retirando así sin más, literalmente de la noche a la mañana. Y si él estaba confundido, sus Paladines estaban quizá más contrariados que él.

 

-¿Cuándo empezó esto?

-Hace alrededor de una hora –respondió Pidge, todavía con la mirada puesta en el horizonte- Levantaron el campamento y comenzaron a marcharse. Todos ellos. Envié algunos espías, claro, y todos me confirmaron lo mismo. Es…Es como si algo los hubiera convencido de irse. Como si de pronto hubieran cambiado de opinión, así sin más.

-Lo cual no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido –respondió Lance. Shiro suspiró.

-Esperemos hasta que se hayan marchado. Luego podremos ver si realmente lo hicieron o sólo están jugando con nosotros. Por ahora, mantengámonos quietos.

-De acuerdo, Alteza.

 

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar, observando hasta que  sólo quedó el resto del polvo que habían levantado los cascos de los caballos. Sin embargo, Hunk pronto divisó un mensajero Galra montado en un corcel que se dirigía hacia ellos. Inmediatamente todos sujetaron sus armas, pero Shiro les hizo bajarlas.

 

-El General y Príncipe Lotor le envía esta nota- explicó el mensajero.

-Puedes retirarte.

En cuanto el soldado se marchó, Shiro rompió el sello de cera –después de comprobar que se trataba, en efecto, del de Lotor- y leyó lentamente la nota.

-¿Qué dice, Shiro?

-“Ya obtuve mi recompensa”-leyó Pidge en voz alta ante el silencio del mayor.-¿A qué diablos se refiere esto? ¿Le ofreciste algo, Shiro? ¿Shiro…?

 

Por un momento, Shiro no reaccionó. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y de pronto se sintió tremendamente triste, como si hubiera perdido algo importante. Quiso llorar, pero no supo por qué. Tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo, de no ser capaz de recordar algo extremadamente importante, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Sólo… sentía que algo le hacía falta.

 

-No…¿No sienten que…que estamos olvidando algo?- Preguntó en un susurro, mirando a los paladines. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Está todo completo, Shiro. ¿A…a qué te refieres?- respondió Hunk lentamente, arqueando una ceja. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Es sólo….yo…

-Hey, tranquilo- respondió Lance, sujetando su brazo cuando notó que Shiro comenzaba a tambalearse.- Todavía estás débil. Lo mejor será que descanses un poco más, ¿vale?

-Seguro…sólo…creo que… que hay algo que estamos…que estoy olvidando…- dijo en voz baja, sosteniéndose de Lance- Siento que...que perdí algo, que hay algo mal…

-Shiro, calma. Lance tiene razón. Deja que nos encarguemos de todo, ¿vale? Aún estás débil. –apuró Hunk, sujetándolo del otro brazo y ayudándole a regresar de nuevo a la tienda.

-Oye, Shiro…ahora que lo pienso, no sabía que tenías un tatuaje en la muñeca. ¿Cuándo te lo has hecho?

 

El rey miró su muñeca, completamente confundido. La marca de una flor de jazmín entrelazada con Wallflowers aparecía claramente en su piel, como si hubiera sido recientemente hecho. No parecía un tatuaje ni algo por el estilo. Era…como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

 

-Yo…no lo recuerdo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Epílogo.**

 

 

El día había sido bastante malo, a decir verdad. Había nevado toda la tarde y el frío era terrible. A esas horas el café solía estar completamente vacío, pero la calefacción y la promesa de una bebida caliente habían atraído prácticamente a todo el campus y ahora él tenía que soportar las risitas de las chicas mirando en su dirección y las pláticas estúpidas de soccer de los hombres.

 

Frustrado, dejó su libro en la mesita y bebió un sorbo de su bebida, tratando de tranquilizarse. El fin de semestre y los exámenes amenazaban con acabar con él. De hecho, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido más de un par de horas o qué había comido… Si es que lo había hecho. Le interesaba más terminar de estudiar para el examen, pero con aquel ruido era casi imposible hacerlo.

 

Al final, después de un par de intentos más, se dio por vencido. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas lentamente y bebió un sorbo más de su café mientras pensaba que quizá era mejor volver a la biblioteca para estudiar, cuando sintió que su mesa se tambaleaba ligeramente bajo el peso de algo o alguien. Cuando iba a reclamar, el líquido caliente que todavía quedaba en su taza cayó sobre su mano, haciéndole gemir levemente de dolor.

 

-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! No me fijé, estaba distraído y… Diablos, déjame ayudarte. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, déjame, estoy…

 

Keith murmuró su respuesta casi de inmediato, pero se contuvo al ver al chico que tenía enfrente. Era un sujeto agradable con músculos bien definidos y ocultos debajo de jersey color gris, casi del mismo tono que sus ojos. Medía al menos diez centímetros más que el y obviamente era del tipo deportista, pues su espalda era ancha. Una cicatriz a lo largo de la nariz le daba un cierto aire conocido que Keith no logró identificar pero que le agradó de inmediato. Era guapo, quizá demasiado, especialmente con el mechón de cabello blanco, algo más largo que el corte militar que llevaba, que caía sobre su frente.

 

-¿Seguro que no tenía hiciste daño? Dios, soy tan torpe… lo siento. – comentó, sacando un pañuelo deo bolsillo sin soltar su muñeca y comenzó a secarle.

-Descuida, de verdad.. Estoy muy.. Bien…

-De verdad, insisto,yo….-insistió, deteniéndose de pronto cuando vio algo que llamó su atención. – Disculpa… Ese tatuaje de tu muñeca… ¿puedo saber donde lo hiciste?

 

Keith le miró extrañado y revisó a la marca que tenía en la piel, encogiendose de hombros.

 

-No es nada espectacular. No podría decirte donde fue que lo hicieron porque aparentemente nací con esta marca así que… bueno, lamento no ser de ayuda.

 

-No, no, es que….

 

El chico levantó ligeramente su manga para mostrarle su mano,donde había una copia idéntica de su propia marca. Desconcertado, lo miro unos segundos. Ninguno dijo palabra.

 

-¿Cuál… cuál es tu nombre?

-Keith. Keith Kogane. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Takashi Shirogane…. Yo… Keith… ¿Puedo…. Invitarte un café?

 

Keith sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

-Me encantaría.

 

 


End file.
